


Round 3

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dark, Dark Comedy, Drabble, Erotica, F/M, Het and Slash, Horror, M/M, PWP, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In response to hedwigs_bane's April Fools Challenge</p>
    </blockquote>





	Round 3

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Round One](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1812) by hedwigs_bane. 



> In response to hedwigs_bane's April Fools Challenge

**Title:** Round 3  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Notes:** In response to hedwigs_bane's April Fools Challenge  
 **Warnings:** I am an _EVIL SLYTHERIN_.  
 **Additional Author's Notes:** So [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane)[**hedwigs_bane**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane) issued an "April Fools" challenge this afternoon that I just couldn't pass up. Before viewing my drabble, I strongly advise you go [Here](http://hedwigs-bane.livejournal.com/33706.html?view=435370#t435370) to read Round 1 or you might be confused about where this is coming from.

  
As the world returned, Ron was aware of soft lips trailing down his bare chest.

"Wake up sleepy head."

Ron groaned and blinked his eyes into focus.

"Hermione?"

Ron lunged and tried to throw her off, but the bonds holding him spread-eagle held fast.

"Oh Godric, stop it Hermione! This is disgusting!"

"No it's not, Ron. It's only natural."

Hands reached down unfastening Ron's belt.

"No, please!" Ron cried as lips descended upon his limp member.

Suddenly, long wavy brown hair grew short and black, leaving Ron gasping as Harry materialized before him.

"Turn about is fair play, Ron."


End file.
